Pokemon: la amenaza del cielo
by giotto15x
Summary: Luego de 6 años de los sucesos de la saga Ruby y Sapphire, una nueva amenaza aparece en Hoenn, esta es la aventura de Daniel y sus amigos,¿Podrán detener esta nueva amenaza? o ¿Encontraran algo mas importante en el camino!MAL SUMMARY! denle oportunidad
1. el inicio del viaje

_**Bueno hola a todos, esta es mi primera historia y espero que les guste, si tiene alguna critica, sugerencia o algún comentario todos serán bien recibidos y espero que les guste la historia**_

_Hoy es un día muy especial para nosotros. Yo y mis 2 amigos de la infancia al fin seremos entrenadores pokemon_

**_POV Daniel_**

Estaba yo saliendo de mi casa en Villa Raíz cuando escucho un grito muy familiar

-Daniel apúrate o llegaremos tarde al lugar de encuentro- me grito mi amiga Suzanne

Suzanne es mi amiga desde que tengo recuerdos, es muy activa y siempre nos mete en problemas a mí y a mi otro amigo, tiene unos raros ojos verdes y una cabellera castaña que ella suele usar corta, traía puesto unos jeans, una polera verde con una chaqueta naranja que combinaba con sus ojos.

-si ya voy-le contesto para que deje de gritar

-eres muy lento vamos rápido a la entrada de la villa-dijo esta vez sin gritar Suzanne

Luego de 5 minutos llegamos a la entrada de la villa donde estaba alguien esperándonos

-llegan tarde, los he estado esperando 10 minutos- nos decía francisco

El es mi otro amigo su nombre es francisco pero yo le digo francis, el es el responsable de nosotros tres pero eso no le quita lo simpático, tiene el pelo de color negro y siempre lo usa corto y ojos café, el llevaba puesto unos pantalones café y una polera azul con un poleron café claro que llevaba abierto

-Sí pero el profesor Birch aun no llega a recogernos- les dije mientras un auto de la nada casi me pasa por encima

- lo siento chicos tuve un contratiempo en casa, nos vamos ya- se disculpaba por el retraso el profesor

-nada de eso usted casi me pasa por encima-le grite al profesor el cual no se avía dado cuenta de este echo

-bueno disculpa, en todo caso nos vamos ya-dijo el profesor a lo cual los tres asentimos mientras subíamos al auto del profesor en dirección a Ciudad Portual a recibir al profesor Oak

Yo soy Daniel y tengo 16 años, tengo el pelo color negro con los ojos café oscuro, visto con unos pantalones deportivos de 3/4 con una polera negra y un poleron deportivo azul.

¿Es raro que recién a esta edad me convierta en entrenador? Si lo sé pero hace 6 años hubo una gran catástrofe en la región que casi la destruye por completo y por lo que escuche también afecto a otras regiones. Pero por la espera extra que tuvimos que pasar, Suzanne, Francisco y yo recibimos una oferta del profesor para poder elegir entre 6 pokemon iníciales y por eso vamos a Ciudad Portual a recibir al profesor Oak

-!AL FIN LLEGAMOS!- gritaba Suzanne al bajarse del auto

-no es para tanto solo nos tomo 3 horas en auto- respondió francis ante las quejas de Suzanne

-bueno para mí fue una eternidad FRAN-le contesto Suzanne ya sabiendo que a francis le molesta que le digan fran

- ya cálmense y recuerden para que estamos aquí- dije interrumpiendo su discusión antes que francis explorara de enojo contra suzanne

-chicos el ferry del profesor ya está llegando- nos grito el profesor Birch mientras corría en dirección al ferry

-que emoción chicos corramos ¡RAPIDO ¡- nos gritaba Suzanne mientras se dirigía a toda velocidad en la misma dirección que el profesor

-y entonces ¿vamos caminando o corriendo?- le pregunte a francis mientras empezábamos a caminar en dirección al ferry

-vallamos caminando total quien nos apura- me respondió con una tranquilidad que solo podíamos tener cuando Suzanne no estaba cerca

Cuando francis y yo llegamos donde el ferry había atracado el profesor Brich y Suzanne nos estaban esperando para encontrarnos con el profesor Oak

-chicos son muy lentos que estaban haciendo- nos dijo Suzanne que no le gusta que la hagan esperar

-solo disfrutamos de la tranquilidad por un par de minutos-conteste en tono de broma a lo cual fracis disimulo una callada risa

-chicos compórtense que ahí viene el profesor-nos dijo el profesor Birch

Y efectivamente el profesor Oak estaba saliendo del ferry, pero no venia solo venia con tres jóvenes como de nuestra edad. El primero en salir después del profesor era un chico que usaba lentes, tenía el cabello rubio y ojos color café, llevaba puesto una polera roja con una camisa gris y unos jeans. La segunda era una chica también rubia con una cabellera que le llegaba hasta los hombros pero tenía ojos de un color zafiro,vestia una falda que le llegaba hasta las rodillas de color crema con una blusa morada claro, y por ultimo venia una joven de larga cabellera castaña con unos ojos color café claro, ella llevaba unos short de jeans que le llegaban un poca más arriba de las rodillas con una blusa café claro

-Birch tanto tiempo como te encuentras - dijo el profesor Oak sin darme cuenta que ya estaban cerca de nosotros

-Daniel te encuentras bien tú no eres así de despistado- me dijo francis devolviéndome en si

-¿no estarás viendo alguna de las chicas que llegaron con el profesor? –me susurro Suzanne en un tono burlesco pero por alguna razón no pude responderle

-bueno profesor estos son los chicos de los que le hable, ellos son Francisco, Suzanne y Daniel-dijo el profesor Birch presentándonos

-hola chicos yo soy el profesor Oak y me dedico a estudiar las relaciones entre pokemon y humanos, además de darles el primer pokemon a los entrenadores con ciertas cualidades y talentos para poder completar la pokedex-dijo presentándose pero mucho de eso lo sabíamos ya

-esto profesor ¿quiénes son esos chicos que vinieron con usted?- pregunto el profesor Birch cosa que a todos nos tenía con la duda desde que llegaron

-a ellos, ellos chicos que están en una situación similar que tus chicos-respondió el profesor

-bueno ya que no nos presentan, yo soy marco- dijo el chico de lentes-ella es lucia- esto lo dijo señalando a la chica rubia-y la otra es Layla- finalizo indicando a la castaña

Debo admitir que marco parece ser un chico simpático por lo que no nos costó a sernos amigo de él y Suzanne se veía que la estaba pasando bien con lucia y layla. Al cabo de unos minutos de estar conociéndonos entre todos los profesores nos llamaron para irnos al laboratorio del profesor Birch. Luego de otras 3 horas y quejidos de Suzanne

-bueno chicos es hora de elegir su primer pokemon- dijo el profesor Birch

-y espero que entiendan que este pokemon será su primer amigo y los acompañara por todo su viaje- añadió el profesor Oak

-y entonces ¿quién ira primero?- pregunto marco

-yo digo que la chicas primero- contesto francis

-QUE-dije oponiéndome claramente-que esto se decida por sorteo-propuse a lo cual a todos estuvieron de acuerdo

Para mi buena suerte pude ir primero para elegir, luego vendría Lucia, Francis, Suzanne, Layla y por ultimo Marco

-y bien ¿a quién vas a escoger?- me pregunto el profesor Oak

La pregunta retumbaba en mi cabeza, era el momento que espera por tanto tiempo, pero yo tenía mi decisión tomada desde hace 6 años

-yo elijo a este- en eso tomo una de las 6 pokeball delante mío y la arrojo al aire en ese instante la pokeball se abrió dejando salir al pokemon que sería el primero de muchos amigos-Torchic-dije ya con el pokemon a mi lado

Después de eso todos siguiendo sus usos turnos escogieron sus pokemon Lucia escogió a bulbasaur, Francis escogió a squirtle lo que me pareció raro porque pensé que nosotros tres escogeríamos pokemon de nuestra región pero no importa, Suzanne escogió a treecko lo cual parecía ser una pareja muy rara pues treecko es un pokemon por lo general tranquilo y serio totalmente opuesto a Suzanne, luego Layla tomo su decisión y escogió a mudkip se le veía feliz con mudkip pues creo que lo escogió por lindo, ojala no se decepcione después, pero la mayor sorpresa se dio cuando marco tomo la ultima pokeball la cual era de charmander, pero cuando salió de esta el charmander era dorado y por lo que tenía entendido los charmander eran de color naranjo

-Ohhh pero si es un pokemon shiny- exclamo el profesor Oak

-eso es muy raro no es así profesor- continuo el profesor Birch

-profesor- alzo la voz Suzanne- ¿Qué es un pokemon shiny?- pregunto lo que todos teníamos en la cabeza

-buena pregunta Suzanne-le dijo el profesor Birch- bueno pues los pokemon shiny son mutaciones de pokemon que presentan un color especial. En sí es una alteración genética extremadamente rara- respondió haciendo alarde de sus conocimientos

-Ahhhh que envidia yo quiero un pokemon shiny- reclamo Suzanne

Entre los reclamos de Suzanne veo que marco me indica que vallamos afuera, en eso le digo a francis para que nos dirijamos a juntar nos con marco

-chicos ya que tenemos nuestros pokemon se les apetece una pelea amistosa- nos propuso a lo cual me pareció una gran idea pero cuando íbamos a empezar

-pero que es lo que están haciendo chicos - nos dijo Lucia con una mirada fría como la mirada de froglass y no estaba sola sino que Layla y Suzanne estaban con ella

-no es justo planeaban tener una batalla si nosotras- dijo Layla sacándome una gran cantidad de culpa

-pero los perdonaremos si hacemos peleas dobles- nos sugirió Suzanne a lo que nosotros tres aceptamos

-pero ¿cómo armaremos las parejas?- pregunte

-de eso me encargo yo-dijo Suzanne con una sonrisa maliciosa que me advirtió a mí y francis de que algo estaba planeando

-entonces las parejas son-anunciaba Suzanne con cierta malicia en su rostro-francisco y lucia, marco y yo, y Daniel con layla-cuando dijo el nombre de mi pareja no pude evitar sonreír disimuladamente por la felicidad pero no savia la razón

-bueno y si empezamos de una vez- les dije a todos y en poco tiempo ya estábamos librando batallas entre nosotros. Al cabo de una hora y estar totalmente agotados nosotros y nuestros pokemon necesitábamos un descanso

-veo que se divirtieron un buen rato- dijo el profesor Oak que venía seguido por el profesor Birch que venía cargando una caja con mucho cuidado

-bueno chicos si pudieran acercarse un poco- en eso el profesor Birch saca de la caja 6 aparatos rojos y nos entrega uno a cada uno-este aparato es la pokedex, es una enciclopedia portátil que registrara automáticamente a todo pokemon con el cual se crucen en su viaje y su misión es completarla pero recientemente se han descubierto nuevas especies y muchas de echas han migrado hasta Hoenn así que les deseo suerte- finalizo el profesor con una gran sonrisa

-profesor y ¿Cuándo se supone que regresaremos a Kanto?- pregunto Lucia

-bueno yo regreso hoy, ustedes se quedan aquí en Hoenn- respondió el profesor Oak

Pero antes de que Lucia, Marco o Layla digieran alguna palabra el profesor saco una pokeball de su bolsillo y de esta salió un dragonite en el cual subió y se fue volando en dirección a Ciudad Portual, dejando una gran duda en nuestras mentes ¿Qué harían Marco y las chicas de ahora en adelante?

-OK nos vamos ya- exclamo Suzanne a lo cual todos la quedamos viendo

-pero que es lo que aremos- le pregunto Marco a Suzanne

-no es obvio viajar por la región y conocerla- respondió como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo

-pero y si nos perdemos- insistió Marco

-en ese caso viajaremos de 2 con nuestra pareja de las batalla anteriores para que no se pierdan- propuso Suzanne a lo cual yo estaba totalmente de acuerdo

-bueno en ese caso no nos queda otra ¿no es así chicas?-contesto Marco

En eso decidimos en qué dirección partiríamos. Marco y Suzanne irían en dirección a Pueblo Azuliza, mientras que francis y Lucia se dirigían hacia Ciudad Malvalona con la ayuda de un pokemon del padre de francis para cruzar el lago, y Layla y yo nos dirigiríamos a Pueblo Verdegal por el nuevo camino que se construyo que conecta con Pueblo Escaso

Y con esto mi viaje como el de mis viejos y nuevos amigos comienza, no puedo esperar para ver que nuevas emociones y experiencias gane en mi camino, pero si se una cosa, que en este viaje me aguardan mucha sorpresas


	2. una nueva amenaza

_Luego de separarse en tres grupos Francis y Lucia junto a Layla y Daniel fueron por la ruta 103 mientras que Marco y Suzanne se fueron por la ruta 102. Daniel y Layla se fueron hacia le norte por la ruta 103 por el nuevo sendero mientras que Lucia y Francis se dirigieron hacia el este_

**POV Francis**

Luego de separarnos de Daniel y Layla, Lucia y yo nos dirigimos hacia el este hasta llegar al lago que corta la ruta

-y ¿cómo se supone que vamos a cruzar?- me pregunto Lucia

-tenemos que esperar un poco- tras decir esto a lo lejos se pudo empezar a divisar a un pokemon que cuando ya estaba cerca se pudo notar que era un lapras

El pokemon ya estaba en la orilla para que subiéramos en su espalda pero cuando me disponía a subir este me entrega una carta que traía en su cuerno. La carta era de mi padre y esta decía

"_Hijo estoy orgulloso de ti al fin te vas de viaje para ser entrenador y supe que vas con una chica espero que la protejas como el hombre que eduque. Te quiere tu padre y madre _

_PS: espero que para cuando termines el viaje me presentes a tu novia"_

-¿Que decía la nota?- me pregunto Lucia

Tras eso tomo la carta y la tiro lejos al agua antes de que Lucia tuviera la oportunidad de verla

-nada era solo una nota de mis padres- respondí nervioso por el contenido de esta

-bueno nos vamos no vine para perder mi tiempo- dijo recuperando su aire de superioridad

Luego del viaje en el lomo de lapras bajamos en el lado este de la ruta 103, luego de caminar unos metros vimos dos pokemon peleando

-¿que pokemon son esos?- pregunte viendo esos pokemon que nunca avía visto en mi vida

-no se pero seguro que la pokedex sabrá algo de ellos- me respondió Lucia

Acto seguido los dos sacamos nuestras pokedex y cada uno apunto a uno de los dos pokemon

-_Pawniard, el Pokémon espada afilada,__Su cuerpo está provisto de hojas afiladas. Cuando se desgastan, las afila con cantos rodados a la orilla del río- _se le escucho a mi pokedex

-_Mienfoo, el Pokémon artes marciales,_ _Abruma a su rival con oleadas de ataques veloces. Corta al enemigo con sus afiladas garras-_ se le escucho a la pokedex de Lucia

Luego mire al pawniard y saque a squirtle. Lucia me vio hacer esto y ella saco a bulbasaur

-Squirtle, rayo burbuja hacia pawniard- le ordene a squirtle y este empezó a disparar a gran velocidad una gran cantidad de burbujas que impactaron de lleno en el pawniard

-bulbasaur, usa somnífero en mienfoo- le ordeno a su bulbasaur el cuan empezó a lanzar un gas desde la semilla de su espalda, el gas rodeo a mienfoo dejándolo dormido en el acto

Luego vi mi oportunidad de atrapar a pawniard y le lance una de mis honorball, luego de unos segundos infartantés la pokeball se detuvo dando a entender que había capturado al pokemon

-¡SI! mi primera captura pokemon- grite por la felicidad que sentí en ese momento

Luego mire a Lucia y vi que también avía capturado a mienfoo

-fue buena idea comprar esas pokeball en pueblo Escaso- le comente a Lucia

-si en realidad fue buena idea-lo dijo algo molesta seguramente porque no fue su idea

_** -flash back-**_

-chicos necesitaremos pokeball para nuestro viaje, será mejor pasar a la tienda de Pueblo Escaso- dijo Daniel

Tras eso todo entramos a la tienda y nos pusimos a ver las distintas pokeball que tenían a la venta

-yo me llevo esta- dijo Daniel tomando unas 5 pokeballs que eran negras con manchas verdes

-entonces llevara 5 ocasoball serán 5000$-le dijo el cajero de la tienda a Daniel, luego saco la cantidad de dinero y se la entrego al cajero

Luego que Daniel comprara sus pokeballs todos empezamos a decidirnos más rápido, Suzanne compro 5 velozball que le costó 5000$, Marco llevo 5 ultraballs por lo que tuvo que pagar 6000$,Layla compro 5 sanaballs gastando 1500$, Lucia eligió 5 lujoballs gastando 5000$, y yo tratando de ahorrar dinero compre 5 honorballs por 1000$

Luego de eso nos dispusimos a partir en nuestras direcciones para seguir nuestro viaje

_** -fin flash back-**_

-bueno sigamos- me ordeno Lucia y yo no tuve otra opción así que la seguí

Después de esto nos propusimos a segur por la ruta 110 pero el paso inferior estaba bloqueado por un grupo de nosepass, así que decidimos ir a Ciudad Portual para conocer el museo oceánico, pero cuando estábamos adentro escullamos un grito que venía del segundo piso

-¿que fue eso?- me pregunto Lucia

-no se pero vallamos a ver si están bien-le conteste pero cuando íbamos a subir las escaleras un hombre que vestía uno pantalones café claro con unas botas negras y una chaqueta de cuero verde con una C bordada en el lado izquierdo con una bufanda blanca nos empuja evitando que pudiéramos subir

-aun lado mocosos- nos grito el hombre que llevaba una bolsa al hombro

-por favor no dejen que ese hombre se lleve el sonar aéreo- grito un señor de media edad

Tras escuchar eso yo y Lucia salimos del museo en busca del ladrón y lo vemos a la distancia escapando en una bici

-chicos me prestan sus bicis- les dije a unos chicos que pasaban por ahí pero no les deje responder porque yo y Lucia nos subimos en las bicis y empezamos a perseguir al tipo a toda velocidad hasta llegar a la parte central del camino de bicis

-no tienes por donde escapar- le grito Lucia al hombre

-JAJAJAJAJJAJJA- empezó a reír el hombre – en serio piensas que no tengo una forma de escapar, un comandante del Equipo Caelis siempre tiene una forma de escapar-nos dijo el hombre que formaba parte de un equipo llamado Caelis

-prepárense para probar la fuerza del comandante Mike-Entonces el comandante del equipo Caelis saco de su chaqueta dos pokeball liberando un wingull y un Pidgeotto

-conque con esa estamos ve mienfoo-dijo Lucia sacando a mienfoo

-yo no pienso quedarme atrás-y en eso lanzo la pokeball-ve pawniard- este salió dando a mostrar sus filosas cuchillas

-wingull usa neblina- ordeno Mike, instantáneamente empezó a aparecer una densa neblina que impedía ver a nuestro rival

-Pidgeotto, picotazo-y de la neblina apareció rápidamente enfrene de mienfoo

-detección, mienfoo- ordeno Lucia, luego de eso mienfoo logro ver a tiempo a pidgeotto y esquivar el ataque

-pawniard, garra metal-ordene aprovechando que pidgeotto estaba a la vista

En eso pawniard salto para luego tratar de golpear a pidgeotto pero cuando iba a conectar el ataque

-wingull, hidorpulso- se escucho decir a Mike

El ataque le da de lleno a pawniard dejando derrotado en el piso

-pidgeotto, ataque de ala- ordeno a su otro pokemon aprovechando lo distraído que estábamos

En eso pidgeotto conecta un fuerte golpe con su ala en el estomago de mienfoo mandándolo contra la pared chocando fuertemente

-eso es todo mocosos-decía decepcionado el hombre- bueno es hora de irme-en eso a su espalda apareció un helicóptero en el cual él y sonar aéreo subieron-para la próxima denme algo más de entretención-después de estas palabra empezó a reír mientras que el helicóptero se iba alejando

Estaba enojado, ese tipo nos venció tan fácilmente no quería aceptarlo como alguien como él podía ser tan fuerte, pero eso no era importante teníamos que llevar a pawniard y mienfoo al centro pokemon

-Lucia será mejor irnos-le hable pero no hubo respuesta-Lucia que pa….- no alcance a terminar cuando me doy cuenta de que estaba llorando mientras tenia a mienfoo en sus brazos-tranquila...-le dijo tocando su hombro-la próxima vez que lo veamos nos vengaremos, pero ahora lo importante es llevar a nuestros pokemon al centro pokemon-le dije tratando de calmarla

-tienes razón,…. perdona por mostrarme así de débil-dijo limpiándose la cara con el antebrazo

Me sorprendió verla así, normalmente es una chica con aires de superioridad y que se hace respetar solo con su presencia, pero luego de ver esa escena me puedo dar cuenta que a pesar de todo es una chica, y que para cuando este en estas situaciones yo tendré que apoyarla

Luego de volver a Ciudad Portual y regresamos las bicis a sus dueños, nos dirigimos al centro pokemon donde le encargamos nuestros pokemon a la enfermera Joy

-será mejor que le avisemos a la policía sobre el equipo Caelis- sugirió Lucia

-me temo que no servirá de mucho- interrumpió un hombre nuestra conversación-y muchas gracias por tratar de recuperar mi sonar-continuo el hombre que me di cuenta que era al que le robaron en el museo

-de nada señor y ¿cómo se llama?-pregunte cortésmente

-mi nombre es Babor, y soy el capitán del ferry –nos dio a conocer su identidad

-y capitán ¿porque cree que no servirá avisarle a la policía?- pregunte extrañado

-porque ellos son una institución por encima de la policía-empezó su explicación-incluso se cree que entre sus miembros más importantes se encuentran grandes investigadores de renombre, como así importantes personas de Devon S.A

-y se podría saber ¿cómo sabe tanto sobre ellos?-pregunto Lucia

-bueno eso es porque tengo un muy buen contacto-respondió el capitán-pero lo que importa por ahora es que tengan cuidado con ellos entienden-nos dijo con un tono de preocupación

Luego de eso el capitán se dispuso a regresar al ferry, mientras que nosotros fuimos llamados para retirar a nuestro pokemon ya curados

-¿le avisamos a los demos sobre el equipo Caelis?-le pregunte a Lucia

-buena idea yo llamare a Layla, tu llama a Suzanne-me respondió, mas dando una orden que respuesta

En eso saco mi pokenav de mi mochila y le marco a Suzanne

-YAHOO, como estas FRAN-me respondió sacándome de quicio

-tu sabes que no me gusta que me llames así-le respondí

-es que no hablábamos hace tiempo-respondió de manera infantil

-solo ha sido un día no es tanto-le dije –pero no es para eso que te llame, parece que otra organización se está moviendo en Hoenn de nuevo, su nombre es el equipo Caelis, los puedes reconocer porque llevan ropa verde con una C bordada-le conté a Suzanne

-otra vez, hace 6 años fue lo mismo-dijo haciendo un puchero imagino

-así parece solo te aviso para que tengan cuidado, esos tipos son fuertes, me vencieron a mí y Lucia juntos-le conté no aceptando esa realidad

-ok tendremos cuidado, pero ahora es improbare que aparezcan estamos en mitad del mar, pero gracias por avisar, hasta luego FRAN-dijo colgando nuestra conversación antes de poder responder

-¿cómo te fue con Layla?-le pregunte a Lucia

-bien pero parece que ella y Daniel también se toparon con el equipo Caelis, pero parece que eran mas débiles porque pudieron vencerles-me contaba Lucia

-ya que están todos avisados ¿Qué tal si parimos a Ciudad Malvalona?-le sugerí a Lucia, idea a la cual acepto

Tras salir de Ciudad Portual son dirigimos nuevamente a la ruta 110 y para nuestra suerte el grupo de nosepass se avía retirado del lugar lo que nos permitió seguir nuestro camino hacia Ciudad Malvalona y a nuestro primer reto de gimnasio


	3. rescate en la cueva granito

_En medio del mar, en el barco del señor Briney, Marco y Suzanne se dirigen a Pueblo Azuliza, estos luego de la llamada de Francis acordaron estar más atentos con sus movimientos, pero algo ronda en la cabeza de Marco ¿Qué es lo que quieren los del equipo Caelis?, ¿Qué es lo que buscan?_

**POV Marco**

-¿en qué piensas?- escuche preguntar a Suzanne por mi espalda

-en que es lo que quieren esos tipos que menciono Francis- le respondí aun mirando al mar

-no te preocupes por esos tipos, apenas nos topemos con ellos los acabare en un santiamén- me dijo con confianza en sí misma-AAhh mira eso Marco-de repente dijo apuntando en dirección contraria a la que miraba

-¿que pokemon son esos?-me pregunte e inmediatamente saque mi pokedex apuntando a los extraños pokemon que aparecieron

-Buizel, el Pokemon nutria marina, Guarda aire en los sacos de su cuello y los usa como dispositivo de flotación y nada girando sus 2 colas como 1 propulsor-se le escucho a mi pokedex

-así que un tipo agua, me podría servir- y rápidamente saco a charmander de su pokeball-usa ascuas en el grupo de buizels- al terminar de dar la orden charmander realiza el ataque haciendo que un buizel saltara del agua a la cubierta del barco

-bien charmander usa pantalla de humo seguido de garra metal- casi al instante charmander de su boca dejo salir una gran nube de humo negra que rodeo a buizel, para luego ir corriendo hacia este con sus garras brillando en un tono metálico, pero cuando charmander iba a medio camino, buizel salió de la nube de humo envuelto en una gran cantidad de agua e iba dirigido a charmander impactando de lleno y dejando muy lastimado a mi pokemon

-¿Qué movimiento fue ese?- dije por lo sorprendido que estaba nunca avía visto un movimiento así

-es llama aquajet, es un movimiento que permite al pokemon que lo usa atacar primero que su oponente y es muy fuerte como viste-contesto el señor Briney que salía del la cabina de mando

-charmander ¿puedes seguir?-le pregunte a mi amigo el cual asintió poniéndose de pie de nuevo

En so buizel uso de nuevo aquajet pero esta vez tenía un plan-usa pantalla de humo – cuando buizel estaba cerca charmander dejo salir otra vez una gran nube de humo negro lo que hiso que buizel perdiera de vista a charmander y chocara contra una muralla del barco-ahora charmande garra metal-y antes de que buizel se pusiera de pie charmander encesta un buen golpe con sus garras con un brillo metálico, dejando a este en el piso casi derrotado-bien ahora ultraball ve- dije mientras lanzaba mi ultraball y le pegaba en la cabeza para luego atraparlo dentro de esta, luego e unos segundos la ultraball se quedo quieta dando a entender que la captura estaba completa

-bien capture un buizel-dije feliz por haber completado mi primera captura

-genial ahora tienes dos pokemon igual que yo-me dijo Suzanne alardeando que ella tenía dos pokemon antes que yo

-es que tu anterior captura no tuvo trabajo alguno-la conteste para que no olvidara

_**-flash back-**_

-al fin salimos de Pueblo Escaso- dijo Suzanne

-sí ¿pero no estás triste de separarte de tus amigos?- le pregunte porque no parecía estarlo en lo más mínimo

-claro que los extrañare después de todo crecí con ellos toda mi vida- me respondió en un tono melancólico lo que me pareció raro por lo que tenía entendido ella siempre es alegre y vivas-pero sé que estarán bien ellos siempre arreglaban mis desastres, por lo que pueden con cualquier cosa-esto último lo dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-bueno ¿adónde vamos ahora?- le pregunte mientras trataba de ocultar lo sonrojado que me puso su sonrisa

-vamos hacia Ciudad Petalia y a mi primer reto de gimnasio- respondió mi pregunta con fuego en sus ojos, en eso paso un pokemon que yo nunca avía visto en mi vida-genial un taillow, siempre quise uno- dijo Suzanne por lo que entendí que era un pokemon de esta región- ve velozball-dijo Suzanne lanzando una de sus velozball, golpeando al pokemon y capturando casi al instante

-eso fue todo, sin pelea ni nada- dije sorprendido

-si es por la habilidad especial de la velozball, entre menos dure el combate más fácil será la captura-dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo

-bueno ya vamos rápido-le dije para que no siguiera presumiendo

_**-fin flash back-**_

-sí pero es una pena que el líder del gimnasio Petalia no estuviera- dijo Suzanne haciendo un berrinche

-por lo menos dejo una mota diciendo que salió y volvería en una semana-le dije tratando de animarla inútilmente

-ya estamos llegando a Pueblo Azuliza- grito el señor Briney desde la cabina de mando

- mira el lado bueno en Pueblo Azuliza hay un gimnasio también- le dije de nuevo tratando de tranquilizarla pero con un resultado diferente

-tienes razón, y luego cuando regresemos a Cuidad Petalia aplastare a ese líder de segunda-dijo con una aura oscura saliendo de su espalda-_pobre líder-_pensé en ese momento

Tras bajar del barco el señor nos dijo que se quedaría haciendo unas cosas para luego partir a Ciudad Portual, también nos ofreció llevarnos a la siguiente ciudad a lo que asentimos y quedamos que nos juntaríamos en el barco al terminar las cosas

-bien vallamos rápido al gimnasio-mi dijo Suzanne mientras que corría hacia el gimnasio

-ya pero tranquilízate tenemos mucho tiempo-dije tratando de calmarla inútilmente

-nada de eso vamos rápido- y en eso me agarra de la mano arrastrándome por todo el camino hacia el gimnasio

-primero, te dije que teníamos tiempo-le dije mientras me paraba del suelo sacudiéndome la tierra de la ropa-y segundo,! ERA NECESARIO ARRASTRARME POR EL SUELO TODO EL CAMINO ¡- le grite mientras sacaba la arena de mis tenis

-gehe lo siento es que estaba emocionada por retar un gimnasio-se disculpo mientras sonreía

-está bien pero que no se repita- le perdone esta ocasión, esa sonrisa sera un problema para mi-entramos ya, que yo también quiero enfrentar al líder de gimnasio- confesé mi deseo de enfrentarme al líder

Ya dentro nos recibió uno de los entrenadores que trabajan en el gimnasio

-ustedes, los de allí- nos dijo en un tono autoritario-¿vienen a retar al líder?-nos pregunto en el mismo tono

-si señor-respondimos al unisonó Suzanne y yo

-lo siento chicos, pero nuestro líder esta desaparecido desde hace tres días- nos conto el luchador con una cara de preocupación

-¿donde fue donde lo vieron por última vez?- pregunte rápidamente sin medir en consecuencias

-creo que la última vez que lo vieron se dirigía a la cueva granito-respondió

-y ¿actuaba raro antes de desaparecer?- volví a preguntar

-ahora que lo dices, recibió una carta en un sobre verde, y desde entonces actuaba raro-volvió a responder

Sentí algo cuando menciona la carta, algo que me daba mala espina-¿tiene el sobre en alguna parte?- pregunte de nuevo

-si está en su oficina-volviendo a responde

-¿me lo puede mostrar por favor?- tras eso el luchador decidió mostrarme el sobre así que fue a la oficina del líder y volvió unos minutos después

-esta es- me dijo extendiéndome el sobre que recibió el líder

-me lo temía, Suzanne mira esto-le dije a Suzanne corroborando mi teoría

-déjame ver-me dijo mientras le entregaba el sobre-…no entiendo, solo es un sobre verde con una C en el centro-al escucharla decir eso pensé- _como puede ser tan despistada-_

-Suzanne trata de hacer memoria de la llamada que nos dio Francis anoche-le dije tratando de no gritarle por lo despistada que podía llegar a ser

-mmmm…-decía mientras pensaba-no, no me acuerdo-dijo despreocupada-pero no te preocupes, que grabo todas mis conversaciones, haber anoche-dijo mientras jugaba un poco con su pokenav-aquí esta- dijo exaltada

De repente del pokenav se escucha la grabación de la conversación de anoche, pero pusimos especial atención en cierta parte

- _otra organización se está moviendo en Hoenn de nuevo, su nombre es el equipo Caelis, los puedes reconocer porque llevan ropa __**verde con una C**__ bordada-_ tras escuchar eso Suzanne entendió

-EL EQUIPO CAELIS TIENE AL LIDER-dijo gritando lo que trate de explicarle por un largo rato

Después de todo el alboroto de Suzanne en el gimnasio nos dirigimos a la cueva granito en rescate del líder

-sí que es oscura esta cueva- dijo Suzanne

-eso no es un problema, charmander sal-en eso saque a charmander de su pokeball para alumbrar el camino

Después de varios minutos dentro de la cueva llegamos a una sala iluminada al fondo de la cueva y en el final de esta se veía a una persona

-CUIDADO- grito de repente

En eso dos hombres saltaron de repente y atraparon a Suzanne mientras que yo alcance a escapar del agarre

-¿quiénes son ustedes?-pregunte ya sabiendo la respuesta

-somos soldados del equipo Caelis, y se puede saber ¿qué hacen aquí un par de mocosos?-me pregunto uno de los dos hombres que vestían un traje de cuerpo completo de color verde, con el cierre del traje abierto hasta la mitad mostrando una polera blanca y con lentes de sol oscuros

-vinimos a rescatar al líder de gimnasio-respondí sacando a charmander y buizel para el combate

-OOhh con que tienes agallas, veamos cuanto te duran- en eso uno de los soldados saca a un Spearow y el otro saca un zubat-que comience la pelea

-charmander usa pantalla de humo y buizel usa bomba sónica-en eso charmander soltó una gran cantidad de humo cubriendo a los pokemon de los oponentes mientras que buizel atacaba con una gran cantidad de ondas de choque que provocaba con sus colas en dirección a la nube de humo

-spearow despejar-ordeno uno –zubat supersónico-ordeno el otro

En eso una gran corriente de aire despejo todo el humo dejando a la vista a los pokemon voladores, zubat se acerco a buizel y se empezó a escuchar unos ruidos desagradables dejando confundido a buizel

-charmander garra metal y buizel aquajet- tuve la esperanza de que buizel pudiera atacar pero mientras iba en el aire usando aquajet ese golpeo a charmander dejándolo débil pero aun en combate, en cambio buizel quedo fuera de combate

-zubat usa ataque de ala- ordeno el soldado a lo que zubat voló rápidamente en dirección a charmander para golpearlo con su ala

-charmander garra metal- ordene con la vaga esperanza de lograr el golpe, pero contra todo pronóstico charmander golpeo a zubat en la cabeza con sus garras dejándolo fuera de combate

Tras eso charmander empezó a desprender un potente brillo que ilumino todo el lugar, dentro de esa luz se pudo distinguir como charmander estaba cambiando y creciendo, estaba evolucionando

Cuando al fin la luz se desvaneció dejo ver a charmeleon aun conservando su particular color dorado que lo hacía un pokemon shiny

-genial charmeleon evolucionaste, es hora de probar tu nueva fuerza- dije y charmeleon asintió mirando desafiantemente a spearow- ahora usa lanzallamas- ordene emocionado por la evolución

Tras la orden charmeleon dejo salir una gran cantidad de fuego por su boca impactando y debilitando al spearow del soldado

-no será lo último que sepas de nosotros, el equipo Caelis prevalecerá- después de esas palabras se fueron del lugar, en eso desato al líder y a Suzanne

-muchas gracias por el rescate, me llamo Brawly y soy el líder de gimnasio de pueblo Azuliza-dijo presentándose

-¿qué querían de ti los del equipo Caelis?- pregunto rápidamente Suzanne

-ellos querían información sobre el paradero de un buen amigo mío, pero eso se los cuento después, tengo que regresar al gimnasio, vienen- tras eso salimos de la cueva granizo para regresar al gimnasio, tener nuestra pelea y algo de información sobre el misterioso equipo Caelis


	4. el bosque nocturno

_En un bosque que consume toda la luz, haciendo del día noche, se encuentran dos jóvenes preocupados por el estado de un pokemon que encontraron en medio de esa oscuridad conocido como la nueva ruta 103 y apodado como el bosque nocturno_

**POV Normal**

-tenemos que curarla rápido- exclamo Layla con angustia en su vos

-sí pero no tenemos ninguna pocion- le contesto Daniel con un pokemon en brazos que veía muy preocupado al pokemon que estaba en el suelo al lado de Layla

En eso los jóvenes estuvieron un buen rato pensando cuando

-tengo una idea-dijo Layla con cierta alegría y tristeza-si la capturo se sanara completamente gracias a la habilidad de la sanaball-explico mientras que sacaba una de las sanaball de su bolso

Acto seguido el pokemon que estaba en los brazos de Daniel salto y se coloco entre Layla y el otro pokemon

-se que no quieres que capturen a tu amiga y que se la lleven de aquí pero si no la captura terminara muriendo- Daniel trato de razonar con el pokemon, pero este usando uno de sus ataques le arrojo una roca en el estomago, y por la fuerza del impacto lo arrojo unos metros

-¡DANIEL!- grito Layla corriendo al lado de su compañero-¿estás bien?-pregunto por el estado de su amigo

-si estoy bien-le contesto a Layla con una sonrisa, causando un leve sonrojo en la chica, mientras que miraba al pokemon que le hiso eso-me agradas por eso te voy a capturar-esto último lo dijo mientras que sacaba a su torchic de su pokeball

El pokemon se coloco a la defensiva al ver al pokemon polluelo

-bien torchic usa arañazo- ordeno Daniel a lo que el polluelo corrió en dirección del pokemon y dando un pequeño salto le araña con sus afiladas garras de sus patitas

El pokemon afectado por el golpe que recibo retrocedió un poco y luego lanzo piedras usando uno de sus ataques en contra del polluelo golpeándolo de lleno

-torchic puedes seguir- el pokemon aludido solo alzo el pecho y se preparo para el siguiente ataque- así me gusta, bien amigo usa ascuas- tras esto torchic escupió de su pico una pequeña cantidad de fuego que golpeo al pokemon dejándolo en el suelo

-es hora, ve ocasoball-dijo lanzando la pokeball-y gracias a su habilidad la ocasoball es mucho más efectiva en la oscuridad- y eso de demostró en la captura puesto que la pokeball solo se movió una vez y se quedo quieta completando la captura

-ahorra podre sanar al pokemon- dijo Layla golpeando suavemente al pokemon con una de sus sanaball

Luego cuando la captura de ambos estaba completa tanto Daniel como Layla sacaron a sus nuevos amigos

-¡sal ralts!- exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo

- ralts usa pulso cura en tu amigo- le dijo Layla a lo que la pokemon solo se sonrojo un poco para luego curar a su amigo

-ves te dije que se sanaría si la capturaba Layla- le dijo Daniel a su ralts este solo asintió y le extendió su manita-bienvenido al equipo- le contesto Daniel tomado de la manita al ralts

-y pensar que nos causaron tantos problemas al inicio- comento Layla

-tienes razón pero no fue su culpa, fue la culpa del equipo Caelis-dijo Daniel con enojo en su rostro

_** -flash back-**_

-que oscuro es este lugar-decía una asustada Layla al adentrarse en el bosque nocturno

-si me habían contado que convertía el día en noche pero pensé que exageraban, tiene bien ganado su nombre- decía un sorprendido Daniel

Luego de avanzar por unos cuantos minutos el lugar seguía sin mostrar algún indicio de luz

-falta mucho, por favor dime que falta poco- decía Layla

-si no creo que falte much…- no alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando Daniel choco contra algo invisible-_pero qué diablos ¿qué es esto? parece una barrera invisible-_ pensó Daniel sobándose la nariz por el choque

-Daniel mira ahí al otro lado de la barrera-le indico Layla a Daniel

-son dos ralts y uno parece estar muy lastimado-contesto Daniel

En eso Layla saca su pokedex y la apunta hacia los pokemon

- _Ralts, el Pokemon de las emociones, usa los cuernitos de su cabeza para leer las emociones humanas, ralts rara vez se le aparece a los humanos pero lo hace cuando detecta sentimientos positivos o de felicidad_-se le escucho al aparato

-Daniel debemos ayudarlos-dijo Layla con determinación pero cuando se empezaban a acercar

-será mejor que ustedes par de tortolos se vallan a casa-se escucho una voz que se nota no es amigable

-tú le hiciste eso a los ralts, contesta- dijo Daniel con cierto enojo en el rostro

-y que si lo hicimos, será mejor que tomes a tu novia y se vallan lejos de aquí y nos dejen terminar nuestro trabajo- dijo otra voz que se notaba que estaba con la primera

-solo diré dos cosas, primera, Layla solo es una amiga y segundo, no los perdonare por lo que le hicieron a esos pokemon-dijo Daniel con mucho enojo en el rostro mientras sacaba a torchic de su pokeball y se preparaba para el combate

-y-yo tampoco los perdonare-dijo Layla con disgusto en su mirar dirigido a su compañero, mientras que sacaba a mudkip para el combate

-joooo veo que tiene agallas, pero no tendremos piedad solo por que sean jóvenes-exclamo la voz que era de un hombre de traje verde completo con una C bordada al lado izquierdo

-pero si lo hacemos muy rápido será aburrido- dijo la otra vos que era de una mujer con un traje igual pero mas ajustado mostrando su femenina figura

Luego ambos sacaron a sus pokemon el hombre a un pidgey y la mujer a un hoothoot

-bien empecemos torchic foco energía-dijo Daniel rápidamente torchic empezó a acumular energía

-mudkip usa pistola de agua- ordeno Layla a lo que mudkip lanzo una gran cantidad de agua por su boca en dirección a los pokemon enemigos

Ambos pokemon esquivaron el ataque para luego contraatacar

-hoothoot usa hipnosis- tras eso se acerco a mudkip y con sus enormes ojos empezó a hipnotizarlo hasta dejarlo dormido profundamente

-pidgey usa ataque de ala en mudkip-tras la orden pidgey tomo altura y se preparo para golpear a mudkip con un fuerte golpe de su ala luego se lanzo en picada para conectar el golpe

-bien es hora torchic usa picotazo seguido de ascuas- dijo Daniel sorprendiendo a todos

Luego de la orden torchic apareció frente de mudkip y su pico empezó a brillar tanto que convirtió la noche eterna del bosque de nuevo en día para luego golpear al pidgey que venía a toda velocidad en la cabeza dejándolo fuera de combate luego con la misma fuerza lazo una gran cantidad de fuego esparcido sobre hoothoot que este se quemo hasta dejarlo fuera de combate. Luego de que el combate terminara la noche eterna volvió a la normalidad

-¿cómo puede un torchic tener tanto poder?- pregunto el hombre sorprendido por la fuerza de los ataques

-no la tiene- contesto Daniel tranquilo

-nos retiramos por ahora pero volverán a escullar de nosotros- dijo la mujer para luego desaparecer en las sombras del bosque junto con el hombre

-Daniel ¿cómo hiciste que torchic tuviera tanta fuerza?-pregunto Layla

-eso fue fácil, solo use foco energía muchas veces mientras tú los distraías- le contesto Daniel con una sonrisa

-me lo hubieras dicho por lo menos- le contesto Layla mientras inflaba los cachetes haciéndola ver tierna

-perdón pero si te lo decía descubrirían mi plan- trato de disculparse Daniel

-está bien te perdono, pero ahora hay que ver a los ralts- dijo Layla seria

-tienes razón vamos- le contesto Daniel

Tras eso el pokenav de Layla empezó a sonar

-es una llamada de lucia- comento Layla mientras contestaba

_** - fin flash back-**_

-bueno será mejor que nos marchemos- comento Daniel a lo que Layla estuvo de acuerdo

Luego de caminar por unos treinta minutos lograron divisar una luz que estaba no muy lejos

-la salida-exclamo Layla con felicidad

Después de unos metros

-Layla bienvenida a pueblo verdegal-le dijo Daniel a Layla

- es un pueblo muy hermoso pero ¿Por qué se reúne tanta gente en esa carpa?- pregunto Layla pero Daniel no tenía idea

-eso es por la presentación del famoso coordinador y líder de gimnasio Ruby-contesto un joven que vestía una polera roja y enzima una chaqueta negra con adornos rojos junto a unos pantalones negros, llevaba un gorro blanco que podía confundirse con su cabello

-y ¿cómo sabe eso?- pregunto Daniel

- eso es sencillo, es porque yo soy Ruby- contesto calmado mientras miraba al par

Daniel quedo sorprendido por estar en presencia de uno de los salvadores de la región y también un fuerte entrenador y gran coordinador

-esto….¿qué es un coordinador?- pregunto Layla inocentemente dejando bocabierto a Ruby y Daniel


	5. el maestro de la oscuridad

_Luego del incidente con el Equipo Caelis, Francis y Lucia siguieron su camino hacia Ciudad Malvalona por la ruta 110 para poder tomar el reto del gimnasio, sin saber lo que les esperaba más adelante_

-¡CORRE MÁS RAPIDO!- grita una preocupada Lucia a su compañero que venía más atrás

-¡ESTU CULPA POR PATEAR ESA PIEDRA!- le reclamo Francis mientras que una manada de Manectric y Electrike los perseguía

_** -flash back-**_

-que aburrido, ¿falta mucho?- pregunto Lucia

-no, estamos más o menos en la mitad del camino- le respondió Francis

-si hubiéramos ido por el camino de bicis ya hubiéramos llegado- reclamo molesta mientras pateaba una piedra del camino

Sin darse cuenta la piedra salió en dirección de la hierba alta golpeando a un Manectric en la cabeza, este rápidamente lanzo un aullido de dolor alertando al resto de su manada indicando atacar a los agresores

-¿Qué fue ese aullido?-pregunto asustada Lucia

-¡CORRE LUCIA CORRE!- grito Francis al percatarse de la manada de pokemon

_** -fin flash back-**_

Mientras Francis corría no se percato de lo cerca que tenía un Electrike y este aprovecho para usar mordisco alcanzando el trasero de Francis

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!- fue lo único que se escucho de Francis que gracias al mordisco del pokemon logro sacar fuerzas para correr más rápido alcanzando a Lucia y agarrándola mientras el pokemon seguía mordiéndole el trasero y así llegaron a Malvalona donde la manada desistió en la persecución

-squirtle usa pistola de agua rápido- dijo Francis al borde del llanto

Tras eso squirtle soltó una gran cantidad de agua en dirección al pokemon logrando soltarlo del trasero de Francis y impactándolo contra una piedra

-es hora honorball ve- dijo mientras lanzada la pokeball Francis

Esta golpeo al pokemon y en el aire la pokeball se movió antes de tocar el suelo logrando una captura crítica

Luego de la captura Francis se percato de que su amiga se estaba riendo de el cosa que no e gusto mucho

-y tu ¿de qué te ríes?- le pregunto con molestia en la vos

-es… q-que… donde te mordió…..t-te arranco parte…del pantalón- le costó responder por la risa mientras le indicaba la zona de la mordida a Francis

Francis al percatarse de que su ropa interior estaba al aire se tapo con la mochila mientras emprendía camino hacia el centro pokemon donde buscaría un cambio de ropa

-¿con que te gusta Cynthia?-lo dijo Lucia con intención de molestar a Francis porque su ropa interior tenía la cara de Cynthia estampada

-no es de tu incumbencia- respondió sonrojado por la vergüenza pasada-vamos al gimnasio rápido

Llegaron al frente del edificio que según recordaba Francis era el gimnasio de Ciudad Malvalona pero la enorme cantidad de niños con sus padres que entraban y salían lo hacían dudar, dado esto decidió entrar a preguntar

Ya dentro los dos preguntaron por el señor Wattson hasta que recibieron respuesta

-lo llamo enseguida- le dijo un guardia a Lucia

Luego de unos minutos llego un señor de edad con unos pantalones amarillos y chaqueta marrón con una gran barba y pelon

-díganme niños en ¿qué les puedo ayudar?-los pregunto con una gran sonrisa

-señor Wattson ¿no era este el gimnasio de esta ciudad y usted el líder?-le pregunto Lucia yendo directo al grano

-JAJAJA tu vas directo al grano no, pero me temo que eso fue el pasado- respondió siendo muy amable- deje el titulo de líder hace unos 3 años y remodele el gimnasio para convertirlo en un lugar para que los niños pudieran jugar con libertada sin lastimarse-lo dijo con una gran sonrisa mirando el lugar lleno de orgullo

-entonces ¿dónde está el nuevo gimnasio?- pregunto esta vez Francis

-alguno de ustedes sabe ¿donde se encontraba la antigua planta de energía de esta ciudad?- nos pregunto Wattson

-yo me acuerdo donde estaba- respondió Francis

-bueno ahí es donde se encuentra el nuevo gimnasio pero cuidado porque desde que ese gimnasio funciona solo a entregado dos medallas y fue a Ruby y a Sapphire-dijo Wattson con cara seria

-¡SOLO DOS MEDALLAS EN TRES AÑOS!- exclamaron al mismo tiempo Francis y Lucia

Luego de conversar con Wattson, Lucia y Francis se dirigieron al gimnasio pero para llegar tuvieron que volver a la ruta 110 y cruzar un puente que los dejo frente a las puertas del gimnasio

-mira hay una inscripción arriba de la puerta- indico Lucia

-"_**Los que crucen estas puertas deberán abandonar al esperanza y abrazar a la oscuridad de sus corazones"-**_se leía la inscripción

-que lúgubre mensaje- dijo Francis

-sí, tienes razón- concordó Lucia

Después de esto los dos entraron y los recibió un hombre vestido completamente de negro

-bienvenidos al gimnasio de cuidad Malvalona, en este gimnasio se especializa en pokemon de tipo siniestro y si quieren llegar con el líder tienen que demostrar la oscuridad de sus corazones- les dijo mientras le hacia una reverencia- si los dos son retadores por favor síganme-explico el hombre mientras caminaba en dirección de la parte oscura de la sala

Después de uno metros el hombre se detuvo frente a una puerta roja

-de aquí en adelante tienen que seguir solos así que primero entrara uno y despues de cinco minutos entrara el otro- determino el hombre

-bien yo iré primero- dijo Francis mientras atravesaba la puerta roja

Luego de cruzar la puerta se topo con una sala oscura a tal punto que no podía ver ni sus propias manos, dentro de esta empezó a escuchar cosas

-"eres débil nunca me alcanzaras"-se escucho con la vos de Daniel

-"quien dijo que te veía como amigo, desaparece basura"- esta vez con la vos de Suzanne

-"debí de haber usado condón"- con la vos del padre de Francis-"ojala no te hubiera parido"- con la vos de su madre

-"será mejor que desaparezcas"- estraves con la voz de todos juntos

No pudiendo soportar mas Francis cae de rodillas mientras tapa sus oídos para no escuchar mas a esa voces, luego de un rato escucho que algo se quebraba miro hacia adelante y se vio a si mismo pero este tenía una diferencia en el lugar donde estaba su corazón no avía nada solo una gran oscuridad

-¿quién eres?- pregunto con angustia en su voz

-yo soy tus miedos y inseguridades, ósea soy tu oscuridad- esto último lo dijo mientras que tomaba la mano de Francis y la dirigía a la oscuridad en su pecho

-pero que pasa- dijo Francis asustado al ver que empezaba a ser succionado dentro de la oscuridad, pero antes de ser tragado por completo le vino una imagen de una chica llorando, era Lucia y se acordó de algo-no voy a ser tragado porque ¡TENGO QUE ESTAR PARA CUANDO ELLA LO NECISITE!- esto último lo dijo mientras que la sala se iluminaba dejando ver detrás de el la sala oscura con su oscuridad dentro

-lo hiciste bien-dijo mientras desaparecía y las puertas se cerraban

-te felicito lograste vencer tu oscuridad y llegar ante mi- se escucho a un joven alto que vestía una camisa negra de manga corta con una corbata roja, unos pantalones negros con una cadena colgando de un lado, con el cabello largo tomado en una pequeña cola detrás de su cabeza y dejando suelto delante

-¿tú eres el líder de gimnasio?-pregunto Francis

-sí, yo soy Edison líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Malvalona y maestro de tipo siniestro-exclamo Edison mientras que las puertas se abrían dejando ver a Lucia que salía de la sala oscura-bueno ahorra que están los dos ¿cuántas medallas tienen?-pregunto mientras que se paraba en la arena y múltiples antorchas se prendían

-cero- dijeron al unisonó

-con que cero, ustedes saben que soy el segundo líder más fuerte-les dijo pero ninguno quiso mostrar la sorpresa-bueno estas serán las regla- dijo serio- la batalla será dos contra uno, yo usare solo uno de mis pokemon y ustedes podrán usarlos todos les parece-dijo mientras que sacaba a sus pokemon-elijan a quien se enfrentaran

La elección no era nada fácil para ellos pues delante tenían un Mightyena, un Liepard, un Zoroark, un Krookodile, y por último el que parecía ser su principal pokemon un Hydreigon

Después de un rato de conversa entre Francis y Lucia llegaron a una decisión

-elegimos a Mightyena- dijo Lucia

-bien empezamos, sal pawniard-exclamo Francis

-es hora, ve mienfoo-dijo Lucia

Cuando mienfoo y pawniard entraron en la arena Mightyena los miro de tal manera que los dos pokemon retrocedieron de puro miedo al ver el rostro de Mightyena

-¿pero qué te pasa?, acaso eres un cobarde-dijo Lucia enojada a su pokemon

-eso se debe a la habilidad de Mightyena llamada intimidar-explicaba Edison-lo que causa que el ataque de sus pokemon reduzca

-eso no importa, mienfoo usa palmeo-dijo Lucia

-pawniard apoya con garra metal-ordena Francis

Dadas las ordenes los pokemon se dispusieron a atacar, mienfoo fue corriendo de frente hacia Mightyena con la intención de golpearlo con la palma de su mano mientras que pawniard dio una vuelta y atacaba por la espalda del pokemon hiena

-Mightyena usa excavar-dijo Edison

Después de eso Mightyena empezó a excavar bajo el desapareciendo bajo tierra y esquivando los dos ataques causando que mienfoo golpeara a pawniard y vise versa levantando una cortina de humo, luego de que el humo se disipara, mienfoo tenía un buen golpe en el estomago producto de la garra metal, en cambio pawniard había quedado fuera de combate por qué palmeo al ser un ataque tipo lucha le es súper efectivo al ser tipo siniestro/acero

-pawniard regresa, ve Electrike-exclamo Francis mostrando su nuevo pokemon

Los dos esteban pendientes de donde podía salir Mightyena del piso, de repente salió por la espalda de mienfoo y antes de que tocara el suelo

-Mightyena usa triturar-dijo Edison rápidamente

Este apenas toco el suelo se impulso hacia mienfoo y con todos sus colmillos brillando atrapo el cuello de mienfoo empezando a enterar más y más sus colmillos y en medio del dolor causado al pokemon artemarcial Mightyena empezó a mover su mandíbula, logrando desgarra la carne del pokemon y proporcionarle más dolor al punto de dejarlo colgando como peso muerto entre sus fauces dando a entender que estaba fuera de combate

-mienfoo regresa-dijo Lucia con tristeza en su rostro no por perder ese combate sino por todo el dolor y angustia que sintió al ver a su pokemon sufrir de esa manera y no poder hacer nada-lo hiciste bien descansa, ahora ve bulbasaur-dijo mientras guardaba la pokeball de mienfoo y lanzaba la de bulbasaur

-Electrike usa colmillo rayo-este corrió en dirección de Mightyena con sus colmillos envueltos en descargas eléctricas

-Mightyena usa excavar-ordeno Edison pero antes de que su pokemon pudiera cumplir esa orden

-bulbasaur usa látigo sepa en las patas de Mightyena- usando cuatro látigos sujeto todas la patas del pokemon hiena incapacitándolo de usar excavar o de esquivar el ataque de Electrike

Luego Electrike salto mordiendo del cuello a Mightyena y dándole descargas eléctricas, luego de unos segundos Electrike soltó el cuello y retrocedió esperando la respuesta del pokemon

-Mightyena usa excavar otra vez en Electrike- dijo Edison con más vos que antes

Dada la orden Mightyena desapareció en la tierra nuevamente pero esta vez apareció rápidamente bajo Electrike dándole un fuerte golpe en la cara con sus afiladas garras delanteras dejándolo fuera de combate rápidamente

-Electrike regresa-dijo Francis algo preocupado al darse cuenta que solo le quedaba un pokemon-ve squirtle-exclamó lanzando la pokeball

-veo que solo les queda un pokemon a cada uno, pero no se preocupen han dado buena pelea, les daré la oportunidad de un último ataque-dijo el líder con toda la calma posible

-squirtle rayo burbuja-exclamo Francis

-bulbasaur, hoja afilada-ordeno Lucia

Tras eso una gran cantidad de hojas y burbujas se dirigían hacia Mightyena sin dejarle lugar de escape

-Mightyena es hora de acabar con esto, ¡HIPER RAYO!- grito con todas sus fuerzas

Luego de escuchar la orden de su entrenador Mightyena se paró de manera de nada lo moviera de su lugar y lanzo un potente rayo por su boca que era blanco con destellos rojizos destruyendo todas las hojas y burbujas que tenía enfrente y impactando en los dos pokemon

-¡BULBASAUR/SQUIRTLE!- gritaron al unisonó Lucia y Francis

-bueno creo que a termina….-Edison no alcanzó a terminar su frase cuando una fuerte luz irrumpió en la sala proviniendo del lugar donde se suponía que estaban los dos pokemon

-ellos están-dijo Lucia asombrada

-evolucionando- completo la frase Francis

Luego de que la nube de polvo se dispersara dejo ver nuevamente a los pokemon que ahora se mostraban como un Ivysaur y un Wartortle

-bien Wartortle veamos tu nuevo poder usa hidropulso- dijo con entusiasmo Francis

-es hora de ver tu nueva fuerza Ivysaur, usa Energibola-ordeno una entusiasmada Lucia

Luego de eso Ivysaur comenzó a juntar energía entre su boca y dos de sus látigos y cuando ya era una esfera la lanzo contra Mightyena, mientras que Wartortle lanzo varios pulsos de agua circulares impulsando y envolviendo la Energibola dándole más poder y velocidad

-nada mal pero no es suficiente, Mightyena usa bola sombra-ordeno rápidamente el líder

Al escuchar la orden Mightyena concentro energía oscura en su boca formando una bola de color morado oscuro lanzándola en dirección de la reforzada Energibola, luego de unos segundos ambos ataques chocaron causando una gran nube de polvo

-esto se acabo- se le escucho decir a Edison

En ese mismo instante de la nube de polvo salió rápidamente la bola sombra impactando de lleno en Ivysaur y por la fuerza del golpe también se llevo a Wartortle dejando a ambos pokemon fuera de combate y terminando la pelea

-regresa Wartortle, luchaste bien amigo-le dijo Francis mientras que guardaba su pokeball

-regresa Ivysaur, me impresionaste hay afuera-le hablaba Lucia al guardar la pokeball

-no se depriman-les dijo Edison-para ser su primer desafío de gimnasio lo hicieron muy bien, pero la diferencia de niveles era mucha incluso si eran los dos juntos contra mi-exclamo dándole la mano a Francis y luego a Lucia

-sí pero tu pokemon es sorprendente-dijo Francis

-bueno Mightyena es el mas débil de mi equipo- dijo Edison sorprendiendo a los dos jóvenes-bueno dejando el combate de lado, me gustaría que volvieran a intentar retar a este gimnasio en el futuro cuando sean más fuertes, lo suficiente para pelear contra todo mi equipo y obviamente en un uno contra uno-les dijo con una sonrisa

-tenlo por seguro que vendremos de nuevo, pero la próxima vez nos llevaremos la medalla-dijo con confianza Lucia

-no crean que será fácil, bueno adiós- se despidió Edison y en ese instante la sala quedo en oscuridad total, pero luego de unos segundos se volvió a iluminar pero esta vez estaban en la sala donde llegaron al gimnasio

-me pregunto ¿cómo harán eso?- exclamo sorprendido Francis

-no o se pero será mejor ir al centro pokemon- le respondió Lucia

Luego de salir del gimnasio y caminar unos cuantos metros y llegar de nuevo a ciudad Malvalona, se dirigieron al centro pokemon donde entregaron sus pokemon para que los curan mientras tanto en la espera se sentaron en una de las mesas del lugar

-¿cómo fue la sala oscura para ti Francis?-pregunto Lucia

-fue un horror de hecho mi oscuridad casi me consumé por completo si no es por…-en eso se acordó de lo que lo salvo y decidió permanecer en silencio mientras ocultaba su sonrojado rostro

-si no es ¿Por qué?-pregunto con mas curiosidad Lucia

-pero que tanta curiosidad, te cuento si me dices como fue para ti-respondió Francis

-con los corazones de las damas no se mete- dijo una sonrojada Lucia

Al verla sonrojarse así este sonrió-_supongo que ella es mi princesa y yo soy el caballero que tiene que protegerla-pensó Francis_

Luego de eso los dos comenzaron a reír mientras tenían en mente su próximo destino Pueblo Lavacalda, donde de seguro consegirian su primera medalla


End file.
